Pride and Terrorist
by wildhoneyy
Summary: i had to put something together for school. tell me if i should pursue this. ......please.


Pride and Terrorist.

``I Hope my dear,'' said Mr. Bennet to his wife as they were at breakfast the next morning, ``that you have ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.'' 

``Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming, I am sure, unless Charlotte Lucas should happen to call in, and I hope my dinners are good enough for her. I do not believe she often sees such at home.'' 

``The person of whom I speak, is a gentleman and a stranger.''

"Who could be such a person dear?" asked Mrs. Bennet, utterly confused.

"This person is my cousin William Collins. I have not seen him in a long time, and i dont know what he has been up to, if it is anything good that is."

"why do you say that?"

"He has always been somewhat of a trouble maker." 

"Father," Elizabeth said as she walked into the sun room that was currently occupied by her parents, "What is this i hear about someone visiting us here? at the vacation home no less?"

The other children piled into the room, eagerly listening to what their father had to say about their guest, ``About a month ago I received this letter, and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, Mr. Collins, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases.''

"I do not like how that sounds!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "What kind of person would just come visit with such an ill thing in the back of their mind?"Jane and Elizabeth attempted to explain to her the nature of an entail. They had often attempted it before, but it was a subject on which Mrs. Bennet was beyond the reach of reason; and she continued to rail bitterly against the cruelty of settling an estate away from a family of five daughters, in favour of a man whom nobody cared anything about.

``At four o'clock, therefore, we may expect this peacemaking gentleman,'' said Mr. Bennet, as he folded up the letter. ``He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, upon my word; and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance."

"Jane, Elizabeth, go upstairs and start preparing a room for . We can not be illprepared when he arrives." and at their mothers discretion, they exited the room.

As Jane and Elizabeth started preparing the room they discussed the manner at which would be arriving. Elizabeth, being the more paranoid one about things, said to Jane, "I do not like the sound of this . It seems as if i have heard his name mentioned somewhere else, and not in a pleasan tone. I think we should watch him while he is here."

"Well," replied Jane, "We will see" and with that they exited the room, and went on with their usual outings while on vacation in Venice.

was riding along in a gondola when he decided that this moment would be the best to write a letter to his accomlplice,

_"Hello. I am currently in the intended town. I am learning how to find my way around quite easily, it is not as hard to navigate as people say. I am intending on staying with some family here, while they are on vacation. I am hoping that me just seeming as a tourist will help my escape plans. I have nothing MAJOR planned, but i will be using the abandoned building over on Poveglia Island if you need to meet with me. Sincerily yours, William Barber"._With this he got off his water taxi and onto dry land, and made his way down the strada, towards the Bennet family vacation home.

Elizabeth was in the parlour when she heard a rasp at the door. Concern curiosity were evident on her face when she answered the door. "Ah, you must be , come in." she said, in the fakest tone of voice that she could muster.

"Good day dear, and you are?" replied.

"I am Elizabeth Bennet, the second oldest of us all."she turned her body as to let him through the door.

His air was grave and stately, and his manners were very formal. He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Bennet on having so fine a family of daughters, said he had heard much of their beauty, but that, in this instance, fame had fallen short of the truth; and added, that he did not doubt her seeing them all in due time well disposed of in marriage. This gallantry was not much to the taste of some of his hearers, but Mrs. Bennet who quarrelled with no compliments, answered most readily.

", what may i ask brings you here to Italy at the same time as myself and my family?"

"Well, , surely you have heard of my bussiness. I am currently trying to preach to the masses about the catholic church. and i have come here to Italy to be immersed by it." he lied with such a haughty air about him.

Jane knew that that couldnt have been what is true, for the family has never been Catholic. She whispered this to Elizabeth later that evening, when they were helping clean up the dinner. " DOES need to be watched Elizabeth. You were correct. His story about the cathoulic church has got to be false and we must find out other things, before we tell Father."

"But what do you suggest we do?" Elizabeth said shaking. She did not like to be in such dramatic situations. Especailly ones that could potentionally harm her.

At dinner that night , or whatever his name is, got a letter from a paige. He Abruptly left the Bennet home. was astonished by his behaviour, and let her voice be heard, of course. "I can not believe that that young man would just up and leave our home, when he is staying here.."

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances across the table and they both got up in a hearrtbeat. They quickly went upstairs to stay room and started snooping immediatly. They found, under the matress, a gun, a log serated hunting knife, and a letter. the letter read,

_"Hello. I am currently in the intended town. I am learning how to find my way around quite easily, it is not as hard to navigate as people say. I am intending on staying with some family here, while they are on vacation. I am hoping that me just seeming as a tourist will help my escape plans. I have nothing MAJOR planned, but i will be using the abandoned building over on Poveglia Island if you need to meet with me. Sincerily yours, William Barber"._ Jane and Elizabeth had no idea what to think of the matter, and certainly did not know what to do. So, they put everything back in its respected place and left the room.

Later that nigh arrived back home, in a haze. He seemed stressed and then he was drunk on top of that. Elizabeth and Jane heard the commotion in the kitchen, and then all was silent. They got up to investigate. was passed out on the kitchen floor. His coat was still on him and so was his shoes. As to not wanting their mother to see their guest in that state the girls pulled him over to the couch and took off his coat and shoes. They covered him up with a blanket and turned to leave the room, when Jane, being the more brave, decided to see the contents of his coat pockets. In them she found a paper with an address scribbled on it, and another with a ingredient list. She had no idea what they were for but she had an absolute fear that is was for something bad. She put everything back.

The next day went by and noone really saw on the premises, until that evening. Elizabeth and Jane were in the study when entered and closed the door behind him. He approached the two girls and immediatly the girls knew that something was up, his eyes were extremly dark set. He began questioning them, "Did you take my coat off of me last night? Did you go through the pockets? Did you go through the stuff in my quarters? Did you find anything?"

The girls were terrified, so they didnt say a word to him. Then he reached around to his side and put his hand on a metal was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the girls smiled on each other in relief. They were not the only objects of Mr. Collins's attention. The hall, the dining-room, and all its furniture were examined and praised; and his commendation of every thing would have touched Mrs. Bennet's heart, but for the mortifying supposition of his viewing it all as his own future property. The dinner too, in its turn, was highly admired; and he begged to know to which of his fair cousins, the excellence of its cookery was owing. But here he was set right by Mrs. Bennet, who assured him with some asperity that they were very well able to keep a good cook, and that her daughters had nothing to do in the kitchen. He begged pardon for having displeased her. In a softened tone she declared herself not at all offended; but he continued to apologise for about a quarter of an hour. His charade of kindness and affection where drunk in by Mrs. and Mr. Bennet, and also the younger girls. But he didnt say a word to Jane or Elizabeth. For another time, he would deal with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**


End file.
